She Will Be Loved
by flaming-passion
Summary: Stripped of everything he had, Draco Malfoy turns to Hermione Granger and reveals his true feelings to her. Written to "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5...Plz R&R! (One-Shot)


**"She Will Be Loved"  
**  
****

**Summary:** After the final battle against Voldemort, Draco Malfoy is stripped of everything he owns, and everything he ever had. His family and property has been destroyed by the determined Aurors who fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Desperate, he turns to the one person he never thought he would turn to...Hermione Granger...What she doesn't know, is that after all those years of pretending to be her enemy, is that Draco loves her...He always have, and always will.  
  
****

**A/N:** This is another one shot, written to Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved". DM/HG, rated PG13...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Harry Potter characters that you may recognize, J.K Rowling does. And Maroon 5 owns the song "She Will Be Loved."

================================================================

Draco Malfoy walked somberly around London in his last yet finest set of robes, standing out conspicuously against the destruction after Voldemort's downfall. Naturally, he felt guilty at all the death and destruction the seemed to revolve around him, yet his face showed nothing short of disinterest. His steely gray eyes bore a haunted expression as he surveyed what was once a successful muggle and wizarding community. He let his mind wander as he recalled a muggle song, and unconsciously, his thoughts drifted towards a woman he had always loved, yet never told her.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
  
She had some trouble with herself  
  
He was always there to help her  
  
She always belonged to someone else  
_

Thinking of her, he started to despise Harry Potter more and more for always being by her side, yet deep down he knew it was his fault that she had always disliked him over the years. He regretted not trying to get to know her better, and realized he had to smooth things out. In the back of his mind, he knew, that it might be too late to do so.  
  
__

_I drove for miles and miles  
  
And wound up at your door  
  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
  
I want more  
_

As he arrived in front of her apartment in the outskirts of London, the skies rumbled, and buckets of rain spilled on him, drenching him to the bone. Longingly, he scanned the windows of the building before him, hoping to get a glimpse of a certain brown haired, brown-eyed girl, with a smile that made his heart thump out of his chest. He yearned to see a smile once more from her, but he was uncertain, if she would give him one. "HERMIONE!!!" he called.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved  
_

Sitting inside her 5th floor apartment, Hermione sat cross-legged on the floor, her eyes red and cheeks damp from crying over her deceased friends. She reminisced about the moving people in her photographs, when quite suddenly, she heard someone call her name, seemingly from below. Hermione popped her head out the window, taking care not to get wet, and saw a silver-blonde head, presumably belonging to her Hogwarts arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_

"What do you want?!" she hollered back, feeling a twinge of pity at the sopping figure calling for her. "We need to talk! Can I come in?" he shouted, with a slight note of pleading in his voice. "Fine! Wait there, I'll take you up!" Silently, he obliged.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
  
It's compromise that moves us along  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
  
You can come anytime you want  
_

After a full 5 minutes, Hermione stepped out, beckoning for him to come into the lobby. She put on as brave a face as she could muster, and politely asked him to follow her. Wordlessly, they climbed the stairs into her apartment, and as Draco trudged in, Hermione did a drying spell directed at him, only to receive a mumbled thanks.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved  
_

"Why are you here?" she demanded haughtily, putting her hands on her hips as she stared at the man hunched over on her couch. He looked up briefly and stared expressionlessly at her, yet his eyes mirrored the pain and desperation he felt. "I came...to apologize...and to tell you something, that I wish I told you earlier." Cautiously, she sat down beside him, surprised at his display of weakness. He was a Malfoy after all, but...He's human too... "I'm sorry Hermione...I'm sorry for giving you and your friends so much trouble at Hogwarts..." he whispered, almost inaudibly. "I understand...I know you had to live up to your father's expectations..." Hermione murmured. "But what I don't understand, is WHY you had to give us a harder time than we deserved?"

_I know where you hide  
  
Alone in your car  
  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
_

"Tell Potter I'm sorry, for being jealous. Because he will amount to be more than I ever will be..." he continued, ignoring Hermione's question. "And to Weasley, tell him that I'm sorry for making fun of him and his family...Because he is a better person than I will ever be, and he'll be able to take care of you better. "And to you, Hermione, I'm sorry for doing all those things I did to you...I hope you can forgive me..."

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
_

"But...why are you telling me all this, Ma--Draco?" she questioned, her heart almost bursting with emotion at the humbleness of this man who once stood proud and mocked those beneath him. "Because..." he looked up once more and grey eyes met brown. "I..." he faltered, then resumed again. "I...I love you...I always have, it seems that the only way for me to get you to pay attention to me, was to hurt you...I regret that...Can you forgive me?"

_I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
_

At that, tears flowed freely down Hermione's cheeks as she whispered, "I've waited a long time to hear you say those words, Draco..." He brushed his knuckles lightly against her jaw, brushing away her tears. "Ssshhh..." He leaned in to close the gap between them, cupped her delicate face in his hands, and kissed her, his lips pressing firmly yet gently against hers. Hermione felt his eyelashes flutter close, let a soft sigh leave her lips and ran her fingers through his silver-blonde hair, pulling him closing to her. Draco tore away from her for a slight second to whisper, "I love you. I always have, and I always will."  
  
__

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
  
Yeah  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Try so hard to say goodbye  
_

================================================================

**A/N:** This is a one-shot story, so that means this is the first and last chapter. Please review, that would be great if you did!!! And by the way, thanks for taking the time for reading my story!!! :-D


End file.
